


owch

by cuteishcat



Category: Don't Hug Me I'm Scared (Short Film)
Genre: Coma, Fights
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-24
Updated: 2017-01-24
Packaged: 2018-09-19 17:14:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 84
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9451865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuteishcat/pseuds/cuteishcat
Summary: thats gotta hurt!





	

If you were to ask red guy what the heck he was thinking before he did it, the exact thing he would say was "meh".

If you were to ask the other what happened, you would get a number of different answers.

If you were to ask duck, he would say, "He just clonked him!".

If you were to ask yellow, he would say, " It was funny!".

If you were to ask tony, he would not respond because he would be in a coma.

**Author's Note:**

> yay! this is my first fic!


End file.
